


R&R in the Lethbridge-Stewart-Benton-Yates Household

by Sproid



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sproid/pseuds/Sproid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier is drawn from his book by the sound of laughter from the living room, followed shortly by muffled thumps and curses which make his eyebrows raise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R in the Lethbridge-Stewart-Benton-Yates Household

The Brigadier is drawn from his book by the sound of laughter from the living room, followed shortly by muffled thumps and curses which make his eyebrows raise. A rare weekend off for all of them has resulted in high spirits, and he’d left Yates and Benton to watch the football match in there while he got some peace and quiet in the study. He can only assume that the match has finished, although quite what the pair of them are up to now he has no idea.

Probably best to investigate, really.

When he arrives at the doorway, he’s greeted by the sight of Yates and Benton wrestling on the floor, playful intent on their faces and hair messy across their foreheads as their socked feet scrabble for purchase on the carpet. The Brigadier rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, doing his best to look mildly disapproving in case they should look over and see him. In truth though, it’s good to see them both letting loose a little and interacting without the responsibilities they face during the week.

On the floor, Yates manages to get the upper hand and roll them both over so that he’s on top, whereupon he seats himself firmly on Benton’s hips to hold him there. With a smirk he says, “Now I’ve got you,”, while Benton looks up at him with an easy smile that says he doesn’t much mind being ‘got’.

Then Yates tugs the hem of Benton’s t-shirt from his jeans, shoves his hands beneath, and proceeds to tickle his sides mercilessly. Benton just about has time to get out the first part of “Don’t you dare” before the first touch of quick fingers to his ribs, and after that all he can do is wriggle and gasp out breathless pleas in between bursts of laughter. Of course, Yates ignores him completely and evades his flailing hands with ease, knees bracketing Benton’s hips tightly as he dances his fingers over Benton’s skin and grins at the response.

Stepping further into the room but remaining a safe few paces away, the Brigadier remarks, “I swear, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you two weren’t more than five years old sometimes.”

Yates looks up at the sound of his voice and his hands pause, giving Benton the chance to catch his breath while Yates replies with a wink, “Just making sure we don’t forget our training.”

The Brigadier raises an eyebrow. “Oh? And what training would that be?” Then he hides a smile as Benton, taking advantage of Yates' momentary distraction, seizes him by the waist, lifts him off, and reverses their positions rather efficiently.

Somewhat breathlessly, Benton answers, “Basic hand-to-hand, and the importance of not looking away from your opponent.” Then he grabs Yates' wrists before they can work their way back to his sides, still exposed beneath the t-shirt that’s half way up his torso. “Oh no you don’t.”

Heavier than Yates, he’s careful not to squash him too much as he stretches above him to hold Yates' hands above his head, which rather backfires when Yates uses the available space to arch his back and rub his hips against Benton’s. “Oh, now that’s not fair,” Benton groans. In response, Yates lifts his head and presses a kiss to his bottom lip, tongue licking out hot and wet and entirely distracting. “Help me out here,” Benton says, raising his head to look imploringly at the Brigadier.

Raising his hands, the Brigadier takes a step back. “I’m afraid you’re on your own. I’m far too old for this sort of thing.”

Yates' tongue stops in the path it was licking down Benton’s neck.

“Don’t even think about it,” the Brigadier warns.

They tackle him before he gets to the doorway. 

Together they’re an impressive team, Yates' speed and feints paired with Benton’s strength and reach, and their near-silent communication that the Brigadier can has learned to read but can’t quite keep up with when they’re like this. Even so, it takes them a good five minutes to bring him to the ground and keep him there; he might have a few years on the both of them, but he’s got a few tricks up his sleeves that he’s not above using, along with a decent turn of speed and a pair of sharp elbows.

Eventually though he finds himself flat on his back with Benton beneath him, arms held against his sides by Benton’s strong hands while Yates leans over him and rests his weight carefully but firmly on his chest.

“Yield?” Yates asks.

“Yield,” the Brigadier groans, and lets himself go limp in their grasps. “You two are going to be the death of me.” Beneath him, Benton’s torso rises and falls as he draws in deep breaths, and the Brigadier enquires, “Alright down there, Benton?”

Benton shifts a little and then replies, “Fine, as long as neither of you is planning on gaining too much weight.”

His breath is warm against the Brigadier’s ear, and sends shivers down his spine that don’t go unnoticed by any of them. Distracted both by that and the mischief in Yates’ eyes, the Brigadier’s reply comes out lacking in the annoyance he’d intended to convey. “When you both seem intent on chasing me around the house? Not likely.”

“All in a good cause,” Yates says, and finally leans down to press his mouth to the Brigadier’s, while Benton nuzzles at the side of his neck from behind. Yates' hands sweep down his chest and underneath his jumper, warm through his shirt as they move back up again those long, slow movements that he knows the Brigadier can’t help but arch into. Held firmly in place by Benton though, all the Brigadier can do is groan into Yates' mouth and strain against the both of them, neither of whom seem inclined to let him go.

Even after they’ve got his clothes off him, they’re equally as reluctant to release him, but they do make it up to him in a decidedly nice fashion. The three of them end up sprawled in a sticky tangle of limbs on the floor, Yates and Benton not even half-undressed, their arms wrapped loosely around him now as they look at each other with expressions that are entirely too pleased with themselves. One of them is a bad influence on the other, and for the life of him the Brigadier is never quite sure which way around it is.

It’s probably a bad idea to encourage them, but the Brigadier can’t help giving them a fond look and a kiss each, before he gets up, looks at the state of all three sets of clothes, and informs them that they’re in charge of the laundry this week.


End file.
